Tales of Hogwarts
by Akito-Yagami
Summary: A fanfic about Tsunami's and my own adventures in the Hogwarts Realm, yes we have a habit of doing quite a bit of realm jumping .


Yea something new! A fanfic about Tsunami's and my own adventures in the Hogwarts Realm, yes we have a habit of doing quite a bit of realm jumping .   
  
The witch hunter Robin fanfic is on hold but don't worry I plan on finishing it, just been a Hogwarts mood because been reading/listening to Order of the Phoenix. and planing the PoA game on the PC and etc but anyways this is just the current mood i'm in   
  
Hope everyone likes it! and please be Brutaly honest in comments! http:akitoyagami.deviantart.com

* * *

Tales of Hogwarts   
By: Akito Yagami   
  
Chapter 1 - New Arrival  
  
"You filthy Mud Blood!"  
  
The great hall became engulfed in a mighty uproar of laughter, before being silenced by maniacal laughter. The great hall grew eerily quite as the cloaked figure's form rose and fell for a few moments. The laughter seemed to echo loudly before coming to an abrupt stop.  
  
The cloaked figure turned to look at Draco Malfoy, the one who had insulted him and even moments earlier tried to trip him and knock him off balance after being sorted into the RavenClaw house. He had caught Draco's foot with his own and almost kicked it in some form of Martial Arts, but was not followed up by any such gestures and to lookers on looked little more then Draco falling out of his seat and onto the floor flat on his rear with a loud thud.  
  
His chest still lightly shook as he smirked at him, his teeth an eerie shade of white and what appeared to be fangs where clearly visible to Draco. Draco gulped hard at the fangs but tried his hardest to show resilience to the figure before the entire great hall.  
  
The figure took a few steps towards Draco; he spoke softly but rather clearly and eloquently so that his speech was quite audible to all. "A Mud Blood was it...?" He took another step his voice still in the same tone not deviating from its original pitch. "If I'm not mistaken a Mud Blood, has to be someone who was born to muggle parents..." Those closest to Draco soon began to scoot back in their seats, as if attempting to be ready for the worse.  
  
"... And..." his voice continued all eyes in the hall fixated on the pair of them. "... if one has no parents, how can one be of muggle descent... how can one be a Mud Blood...?" Draco retorted, a slight squeak in his voice "W- well your no pure blood! My father knows every pure blood, and if your not pure you must be dirty Mud Blood" He stated trying to muster up some form of courage although was apparent that he was failing at this.  
  
"Dirty blood... yes indeed" The figure smirked again at Draco this time two eyes gazed back at him flaring a bright shade of Amethyst. Draco took a few steps back as fear surged through his body. "... dirty... dirty..." the eyes ceased their flaring as he turned and headed out of the great hall.  
  
"My father will hear of this!" Draco yelled to him in a low voice hoping he was too far out of range to hear him. "I imagine he shall... it seems all you're useful for is sucking down his cock aren't you?" The figure didn't stop while speaking and after he finished his sentence exited the great hall. The hall burst into laughter once again Draco's face flushed with humiliation and anger.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed his eyes welled up with tears of laughter as he and Harry continued to chuckle at the public humiliation of Draco. "I don't know much about this new guy but he's certainly not afraid of Draco! He's just lucky the professors were all out at the moment." Ron said still a light chuckle in his voice as the great hall slowly fell to a light murmur and they continued their dinner that evening. "What was his name?" Harry said his breathing was slowly returning to normal. "I'm not sure." Ron answered "But I know he's an exchange student from Asia."  
  
"Exchange student?" Hermione suddenly took interest into their conversation looking up from her studies. "Yea I think so." Ron added as Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "An exchange student in the middle of a term? That's very peculiar" She gazed over at the Red headed girl next to her "Hey Tsunami... what do you make of all this?"  
  
"What?" The girl said looking up pulling her blonde bangs back out of her face and placing them behind her ears. She set her book down and looked at her class mates "I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere..." "Yes we noticed" Harry remarked somewhat agitated but Tsunami's delayed answer.  
  
"The new student Tsu, he's an exchange student from Asia in the middle of the term" Hermione said speaking solely to Tsunami and not to the other two "He really spooked out Draco I'm surprised you didn't get take notice of it!" Ron added but obviously was a third wheel in the conversation.  
  
"From Asia?" Tsu repeated an idea popping into her head as and excited look swept her face "His head!" she said loudly "was there anything unusually about his head?" "Beats me" Ron said returning to his dinner before him. "He wore a hooded cloak, but I don't know how unusual that is" Harry said rubbing his eyes a bit his glasses a top his head.  
  
"I wonder... what house was he put in?" Tsu asked her eyes blinking still excited and somewhat agitated herself because no one was telling her what she needed to hear "RavenClaw" Harry said putting his glasses back down on his face as he stared at them. "But the sorting hat wasn't even placed on his head it told almost by looking at him..." "No it couldn't be..." Tsu said to herself. "It couldn't be who?" Hermione added as she looked at her squarely "No... no it's not..." She didn't answer Hermione's question but went back to her book but not reading her mind wandered.  
  
Could it be him? She asked herself. No it was apparent it wasn't him. If it had been he would have been placed in Gryffindor for sure, right? After all he was a natural fighter and it ran in his family to not back out of a fight. Surely it wasn't who she thought it was. She sulked down into her book and released a soft but frustrated sigh as she gathered her things and stood up. "I'm going to bed... my mind is being over worked..." "You haven't even touched your dinner." Hermione started but was soon cut off "I'm not hungry..." She stated bluntly and turned to head off to the Slytherin common room. Even though she was in Slytherin, she had been asked to keep company to Harry, Ron and Hermione by Dumbledore because he sensed great potential in her.  
  
She made her way to her bed and collapsed on it tossing her bag aside and releasing another hard exasperated sigh before rolling over onto her side still fully clothed as she faced the wall and closed her eyes. "Akito..." she said softly hope and longing in her voice as well as an obvious uncertainty. Within moments she was sleeping her hair over her face. After a few moments, she heard what seemed to be a soft purring in her ears, but her eyes were too heavy to open, her will finally gave out she drifted towards the shores of Morpheus. 


End file.
